somtestfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Goblins/@comment-25214730-20140723065119/@comment-46.113.211.107-20140731185115
Well I don't know from where the author of this article took information about goblins but sure the book lore says this: 'Out jumped the goblins, big goblins, great ugly looking goblins...' (about their size, meaning they were larger than dwarves and one hobbit :) ) 'It was deep, deep, dark, such as only goblins that have taken to living in the heart of the mountains can see through.' 'Now goblins are cruel, wicked and bad hearted. They make no beautiful things, but they make many clever ones. They can tunnel and mine as well as any but the most skilled dwarves, when they take the trouble, though they are usually untidy and dirty. Hammers, axes, swords, daggers, pickaxes, tongs, and also instruments of torture, they make very well, or get other people to make to their designs, prisoners and slaves that have to work till they die for want of air and light. It is not unlikely that they invented some of the machines that have since troubled the world, especially the ingenious devices for killing large number of people at once, for wheels and engines and explosions always delighted them, and also not working with their own hands more than they could help; but in those days and those wild parts they had not advanced (as it is called) so far. They did not hate the dwarves especially, no more than they hated everybody and everything, and particulary the orderly and prosperous....and anyway goblins don't care who they catch, as long as it is done SMART and secret, and the prisoners are not able to defend themselves.' About their physical capabilities: 'Still goblins go faster than dwarves, and these goblins knew their way better (they had made the paths themselves) and were madly angry...' 'When the goblins discovered that, they put out their torches and they slipped on soft shoes, and they chose out their very quickest runners with sharpest ears and eyes. These ran forward, as swift as weasels in the dark, and with hardly any more noise than bats. That is why neither Bilbo, nor the dwarves, nor even Gandalf heard them coming. Nor did they see them. But they were seen by the goblins that ran silently up behind, for Gandalf was letting out his wand give out a faint light to help the dwarves as tehy went along.' 'The passage was low and roughly made. It was not too difficult for the hobbit, except when, in spite of all care, he stubbed his poor toes again, several times, on nasty jagged stones in the floor. "A bit low for goblins, at least for the big ones", thought Bilbo, not knowing that even the big ones, the orcs of the mountains, go along at a great speed stooping low with their hands almost on the ground.' About their equipment: 'Really it was only a leak of sunshine in through a doorway, where a great door, a stone door, was left standing open. Bilbo blinked and then suddenly he saw the goblins: goblins in full armour with drawn swords sitting just inside the door, and watching it with wide eyes, and watching he passage that led to it. They were aroused, alert, ready for anything.' 'There in the shadows on a large stone sat a tremendous goblin with a huge head, and armed goblins were standing round him carrying the axes and the bend swords that they use...' 'He is a liar, O tremendous one! said one of the drivers. Several of our people were struck by lightning in the cave, when we invited these creatures to come below; and they are as dead as stones. Also he has not explained this! He held out the sword which Thorin had worn, the sword which came from the trolls' lair. The Great Goblin gave a truly awful howl of rage when he looked at it, and all his soldiers gnashed their teeth, clashes their shields, and stamped. They knew the sword at once. It had killed hundreds of goblins in it's time, when the fair elves of Gondolin hunted them in the hills or did battle before their walls. They had call it Orcrist, Goblin-cleaver, but the goblins called it simply Biter. They hated it and hated worse any one that carried it. Murderers and elf-friends! the Great Goblin shouted...' So concluding the name GOBLINS and ORCS are synonymous they refer to the SAME RACE OF SENTIENT creatures, they are intelligent like any other race of rational incarnates as Tolkien liked to term them.